


Almas entrelaçadas

by AltenVantas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Bottom Steve, Bottom Thor, Dark Steve, Dark Thor, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Soul Bond, True Mates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aos oito anos é comum para os Asgardianos fazerem um ritual para descobrir quem possui a outra metade de suas almas, o que o Príncipe de Asgard não esperava que sua alma fosse para um soldado na terra e Steve não sabe o que fazer ao descobrir que tem metade da alma de um principe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almas entrelaçadas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



**_Thor_ **

O infante não conseguia parar de pular no lugar enquanto esperava a porta abrir, que era azul e refletia a água que corria plácida logo em baixo, não que o menino estivesse prestando atenção nesses pequenos detalhes. Ele apenas estava muito eufórico pelo primeiro e talvez mais marcante rito de passagem para se tornar um verdadeiro Asgardiano, já que era comum que aos oitos anos eles participassem do ritual que o marcaria e sua parceira para sempre. Sumindo apenas quando um deles viesse a morrer ou fosse, de alguma forma, irreparável mudado. O príncipe não conseguia entender nenhum desses conceitos, em sua mente, o que importava era que logo seria marcado e marcaria de volta.

A Sábia que realizaria o ritual era a única a conhecê-lo só passando para sua sucessora, sempre uma mulher e sempre nas mesmas condições, novamente o infante não fazia ideia de quais seriam essas condições desde que o seu ritual fosse executado. A única coisa que lhe fazia pesar um pouco era a ausência do seu irmão, contudo sua mãe havia sido bem clara ao lhe explicar que por eles terem nascidos em dias diferentes, teriam o ritual realizado em épocas diferentes. Mesmo que ele fosse mais velho por questão de meses, mas ambos iriam fazer oito anos no mesmo ano.

A única coisa que ele realmente sabia era que essa idade era escolhida, simplesmente porque em épocas de guerra era raro uma criança nascer e uma verdadeira festa atingir tal idade e em épocas de paz, não havia motivo para mudar a tradição. Ele lembrava-se disso porque tinha lido em um livro que contava sobre a Guerra contra os Elfos Negros, pelo que pode entender essa extinta raça tinha um costume semelhante para os seus filhos e filhas. Contudo não tinha prestado muita atenção nos costumes dos derrotados, por estar fascinados com a capacidade de batalha do seu pai. Não era novidade que queria ser tão forte e sábio quanto ele quando fosse rei.

Thor não via a hora de ser rei e poder comandar em batalha.

Estava começando a ficar realmente ansioso e como era o seu costume começou a treinar as posições de batalha que havia sido ensinado momentos antes no mesmo dia, estava tão distraído que não percebeu o olhar que o seu pai lhe lançava que continha um misto de diversão e entendimento. Odin sabia que o seu filho tinha grandes ambições e o Pai de Todos esperava que o sangue do seu sangue pudesse seguir o caminho escolhido sem muitos percalços, mesmo que soubesse melhor do que ninguém a Maldição que envolvia o seu posto.

O menino só parou quando a porto abriu, embora nenhum barulho havia sido feito, Thor pode ouvir qualquer coisa que indicava que estava na hora de seguir finalmente para  o salão onde seria feito o ritual. Estava pronto para avançar, quando a mão de seu pai caiu com todo o seu peso em seu ombro forçando-o a parar imediatamente. O loiro ergueu os olhos e percebeu que o mais velho não retirava os olhos do interior da câmara, só por isso olhou para o interior tentando ver além da iluminação do local.

\- Sejam bem vindos Príncipe Thor de Asgard e Odin Pai de todos.

A voz era melódica e suave, quase como um sussurro, andrógina e dotada de um poder tão obvia que sua pele arrepiou-se de forma desconfortável. Não parecia mais tão divertido fazer o ritual agora. Elevou o olhar buscando pelo o do seu pai, só para encontrá-lo ainda encarando de forma intensa o interior da câmara.

\- Senhora das Almas, eu tenho sua permissão para adentrar em seus reinos?

Um riso flutuou em direção a eles, tão palpável que o pequeno guerreiro podia ver o deslocar da massa naquele ar denso, novamente sentiu uma ondulação alertando-lhe que era alguém realmente poderoso estava lhe esperando do outro lado da porta.

\- Claro Pai de Todos, ou não seria essa caverna ainda as suas terras?

De alguma forma, Thor percebeu que o seu pai relaxou o aperto em seu ombro, pouco antes de começar a guiá-lo para aquele interior iluminado. Teve que piscar os olhos por alguns segundos até conseguir ajustar a visão aquele lugar tão cheio de luz e logo descobriu o porquê.

A sala era triangular, composta basicamente se estalactites e estalagmites de cristal que refletia feixes luz oriundos de um cristal enorme localizado na ponta superior da sala que recebia a luz originária diretamente de um buraco no alto. Também havia um riacho que corria de forma plácida ao redor dos cristais criando algumas vezes um efeito arco-íris pela sala, só havia um caminho até a parte superior e uma figura encapuzada estava para no meio do caminho, exercendo uma sombra bem maior do que mostrava o seu tamanho.

\- Olha o que temos aqui, não é Thor o Príncipe de Asgard e protetor de Midgard? Não pensei que seria eu quem faria o seu ritual pequeno infante, mas parece que estava enganada.

Thor instintivamente sentiu-se aproximar do corpo de seu pai, ele não entendia muito bem o motivo de seu medo, mas alguma coisa na voz dela lhe deixava não só tenso como também temeroso. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim, principalmente com relação a uma mulher.

\- Venha criança, não precisa me temer e acho que estava realmente curioso sobre o seu par não é?

Ele viu a mulher estender a mão revelando dedos longos e alvos como a neve, desprovido de qualquer imperfeição, por algum motivo ficou ainda mais arisco. Ainda sim não pode deixar de menear afirmativamente com a cabeça, conforme caminhava em direção a ela.

\- Aviso-lhe de antemão meu pequeno príncipe, que se a pessoa destinada a dividir sua alma ainda não nasceu você não terá nenhum vislumbre.

\- Eu só tenho metade de uma alma?

Novamente a risada ecoou pela câmara, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar em resposta.

\- Vamos querido, logo iremos perder a janela.

Thor deixou que ela lhe guiasse, notando nitidamente que não tinha sido respondido e sentia que não conseguira uma resposta, de alguma forma sabia que nem mesmo o seu pai teria autoridade naquele lugar.

Foi posto diante do cristal maior, vendo-se ali refletido com uma clareza tão perfeita que realizava com os que sua mãe usava para se aprontar no seu dia a dia. O mais lhe chamava a atenção eram como parecia muito mais forte do que as crianças da sua idade, vendo que isso era resultado de seus treinamentos. Um sorriso animado apareceu em seu rosto pouco antes de perceber que a figura de capuz estava parada atrás de si, nada além de suas mãos eram visíveis e sua sombra estava bem em cima de si.

\- Näytä minulle toinen puoli.

Por um segundo não sentiu absolutamente nada.

Até que o seu reflexo começar a parecer um pouco ondulado, ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação de frio começou a irradiar por seu ombro descendo pouco a pouco se espalhando por seu tronco e membros. Aos poucos, começou a tremer e até mesmo a bater os seus dentes, nem mesmo no inverno mais frio em Asgard chegava perto do que estava sentindo e quando não conseguia sentir mais absolutamente nada e o mundo começou a ondular foi que algo aconteceu.

Anos depois ele não saberia descrever o que sentira, não conseguia colocar em palavras o que realmente parecia acontecer, mas naquele momento quando o frio era tão intenso que não consegui movimentar o seu corpo uma parte de si começou a se deslocar, a sair por seus poros em uma luz azulados indo em direção ao cristal a sua frente. A imagem tremeu por alguns segundos, revelando uma escuridão inexistente na sala e sem perceber sua perna falhou levando-o a cair não só ao nada como também nos braços da mulher de capuz.

**_Steve Rogers_ **

O soldado nunca fora alguém vaidoso, se vestia bem e usava boas roupas, mas realmente nunca havia gastado muito tempo prestando atenção em seu próprio corpo ou como torná-lo melhor. Afinal de contas sempre teve plena noção de quem era e que nada poderia ser feito para melhorá-lo de qualquer forma, ainda sim não conseguia evitar entrar em batalhas pelo seu país ou em lutas quando acreditava que estava no lado certo. Uma pequena contradição que definia sua personalidade.  Não era a única, contudo.

Parado olhando para o seu reflexo nu no espelho de corpo inteiro, o homem mal conseguia se reconhecer, da última vez que se encarava estava raquítico e desprovido de qualquer músculo, até mesmo o seu órgão sexual era algo ridículo. Mas agora via um homem musculoso, com uma barriga tanquinho e coxas grossas, um sexo orgulhoso que lhe fazia ter vontade de se masturbar apenas para saber como seria, já que não era alguém realmente chegado a esse tipo de coisa. Tudo parecia contribuir para deixá-lo ainda mais belo e poderoso. Pena que não poderia ser o supersoldado que realmente era simplesmente por ser o único.

Suspirou já sentindo que não poderia aguentar por muito tempo esse status de menino propaganda, ainda sim não sabia como sair disso. Ainda. Iria lutar na guerra que estava sendo travada, de um jeito ou de outro, simplesmente porque era a coisa certa a se fazer e não queria sentir que tinha passado por toda aquela dor sem qualquer motivo. Sim havia valido a pena, mas realmente não sabia o que isso iria lhe custar em longo prazo, principalmente por ter sentido algo mais.

Não sabia como descrever, era apenas como se alguma coisa fora incorporado dentro de si, além das drogas que modificaram os seus músculos, ossos e órgãos. Sentia-se completo, inteiro de uma maneira que nada tinha haver com o seu corpo e sim por dentro, era como se estivesse incompleto até o momento em que entrara na máquina. Não fazia o menor sentido, mas era a verdade.

Olhou novamente para o seu novo corpo, colocando a mão por cima do seu peito esquerdo, bem onde havia uma marca que não estava lá e de alguma forma sentia que não tinha haver com a máquina. Afinal ele sabia que as agulhas não tinham como deixar a marca de um martelo feito de raios azuis como céu.


End file.
